Tranquility
by Simetra Kain
Summary: [Knuckles x JulieSu] Before Antoine and Bunny's wedding, two echidna's share a special moment that sets their relationship on a new level. Cute and fluffy, short and sweet. No flames please! Just clean comments!


Moshi-moshi minna-san!!!! Princess Io is back again, and with another ficcy! But this time, it's about one of the most unknown couples in the Sonic Universe: Knuckles x Julie-Su! Yeah, I know, these two (especially Julie-Su - Jules for short -) are rarely known around most fans that, mind you, are the noobs. As in, barely got introduced to Sonic X (sorry, but that part of Sonic REALLY…. I mean REALLY sucked. Sorry if I have offended those who like it). Anyway, this fic about Knuckles and Julie-Su is purely dedicated to the person who wanted me to make one for these two because they are her favorite couple: my older sister. She has a pen name called Freya03 on She's an awesome artist with lots of inspiration! She is drawing a comic about this too, go look!

But I digress, so, on with my first Sonic The Hedgehog fic!

**Disclaimer: Me + owning Sonic The Hedgehog and other characters – Are you crazy?! I wish I owned it just like the rest of you guys in the world. Oh well, I still think Sonic belongs with no one else BUT Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole (mind you, they get married and have two kids!), Knuckles marries Julie-Su no matter what anyone else says (they have one daughter!) and Tails marries Mina Mongoose. Period. End of story.**

Princess Io

Xx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX

**Tranquility**

"Knuckles! Where are you?" Julie-Su called throughout Angel Island. All she could hear in the wilderness were chirping birds and the soft breeze blowing in all directions. After all, it was spring, the season of love and turning a new leaf. "Of all the times I need him, he's hiding from me!" The rose echidna huffed in frustration as she wandered aimlessly. For what seemed like hours, Julie-Su finally stumbled upon the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Finally!" She declared, "There you are Knux! I need your help with—" But she didn't complete her sentence. The silence between the two felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable. "Um…Knuckles?" Peering over the stone Knuckles was laying against, an admiring expression creeping its way across her face. Shaking her head and sighing, the teenager realized the guardian was asleep. She watched for a few moments at his peaceful expression; his crescent scarred chest rising and falling evenly with quiet snores escaping his lips in a smooth rhythm.

With some time to herself, Julie-Su decided to think if her relationship with Knuckles would ever go any farther than just a sparring partner or a friend. Not only was she strained for free time, but being Amy's personal trainer was taking its toll on hours of sleep also. _"This is insane… I don't see how anyone could tolerate someone like Amy… let alone Sonic. And I can't believe she's still in love with him even though he's happily engaged to Sally and to be married in early June. Then there's Antoine and Bunny, who are getting married today, lucky them…Tails and Mina have been dating for about a year and a half… Hell! What's wrong with me? Why—"_ But the irritated echidna was interrupted. As she cautiously turned around, her lavender irises were staring back at deep pools of dark amethyst.

Knuckles was awake and preparing to ask an obvious question.

And at that, Julie-Su fell back from her seated position on the top of the stone and onto the grass. "What are you doing here Jules?" Knuckles yawned and scratched the back of his head. He proceeded to sit across from her; sitting up from the stone he was lying against and began rubbing his eyes from his long nap. Quickly, a small scarlet blush spread itself onto Julie-Su's face, as if she had a fever. Unfortunately, Knuckles couldn't tell the difference between blushing and a fever even if it was written across her forehead.

"Are you sick? Julie-Su, are you okay?" Knuckles asked, reaching out to her and touching her forehead. It was miraculous, his tender touch had knocked her out of the spell he unintentionally cast upon her. His gloved palm felt cool on her heated forehead, and to make matters more uncomfortable to Julie-Su, the guardian leaned in closer and closed his eyes to concentrate. But to her, she thought he was taking this in a completely different direction and instead began leaning back. "Quit moving Julie-Su…I need to focus on your temperature." Knuckles said, using his other hand to grip her shoulder, preventing her from moving back even further.

"But—" She started.

"Shhh." He curtly cut her off.

Several moments passed, and the two hadn't dared to speak a word to one another, lest their focus become broken. By each passing moment, the nervous of the two began chewing and biting her lips out of anxiety while the other, with his eyes still closed held a grim expression, not a single muscle moving in his face.

"Umm…"

Long pause.

"K-knuckles…?"

"Yes, Julie-Su? What is it?"

"Umm…." She whispered incoherent words his ears strained to hear, but to no avail.

"What was that?" He asked, opening one eye, calmly waiting for an answer.

"Err…. Doyouthinkit'sweirdformetobeatomboyandnotaregulargirl!" She exclaimed and released in one breath.

Raising both eyebrows, the guardian opens both eyes and raises both eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" He asks, blinking and leaning back a little, only causing the rose echidna to lean forward before repeating her question.

"Do you think it's w—" Jules leaned forward too far and instead fell on top of Knuckles.

"Ow…My head…Auuughh…" Julie-Su groans in pain, rubbing her head. Then snapping her attention to a pair of mysterious midnight lavender irises staring back at her in shock.

Now realizing the awkward situation both echidnas were placed in, neither moved away, the two only stared at each other, leaving Julie-Su's unanswered question in the soft breeze.

"Sor—" He started, but was curtly cut off…

By Julie-Su's soft lips making contact, if only for those few seconds, with his very own.

Before he had a chance to react, the girl sat up and smiled her brightest smile, before holding a finger up to her lips. Saying in a hushed whisper, "Don't tell anyone…yet." Winking flirtatiously, the beauty turned on her heel and gracefully walked away, the angle of the afternoon sunlight accentuating her stature.

He hadn't realized it, but his lips felt as if he had kissed fire, and his face became a dark maroon hue, almost matching his scarlet exterior. "_What just happened?_" He thought, standing up and looking down at his trembling gloved hands.

"Aww…Did Knucky finally receive his first kissy wissy?" A tone called from afar that sounded all too familiar to the echidna.

His shoulders became stiff, left eye twitching uncontrollably, teeth switching between grinding and clenching, to his one tense muscle moving in his lower jaw. There was no way his best friend was going to let him live it down…not for the rest of eternity…at least not until…

Until….

No way…

Slowly turning around, Knuckles faced the only person who would tease him over every little thing. The one and only almost married man and fastest thing alive. Sonic the Hedgehog. Staring with bright and playfully mischievous emerald orbs, an arrogant smirk painted upon his lips, arms crossed in front of his chest, and both feet covered by those familiar red shoes, white stripe and buckle on the calm grasslands.

Holding in a sharp breath, Knuckles resisted the idea of yelling and shouting obscenities in the middle of nowhere for them to be heard by the citizens of Mobius far and wide. Tapping his foot and losing patience, the hedgehog took the initiative to speak between they're cold silence. "So…Jules has finally opened up the hard-headed guardian of the master emerald huh? Looks like we're expecting another addition to the awesome family that's developing. Guess she got you before you got a chance huh?" Smirking after his last snide comment, Sonic winked teasingly and sped over to Knuckles' side in a matter of seconds. Leaning over with his arm on his shoulder, Sonic sighed, "Then again, you two had better be married and have some cool kids for my kids to play with. That'd be really neat wouldn't it? Yeah, it would. Well, congrats dude! Can't wait to tell everyone at the wedding!" And at that, the hedgehog disappeared at the speed of light, towards the wedding reception.

After waiting a few minutes, Knuckles finally let out all the pent up anger that made his blood run cold, then boil to an unbelievable height.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS AND WRING YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!"

Running after him with full strength, Knuckles the Echidna, followed after Sonic the Hedgehog, began yelling and cursing every single word he could think of at the moment.

And that, as we say is that.

Xx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX

A word from the author….

Well? What do you think? Awesome, stupid, gay, or pointless? I hope not any of those negative things. Please comment by pressing that familiar looking button at the bottom, tell me what you think! Ideas? Comments? Opinions? Well, throw them in, but please no flames. Why flame at something you don't like when you can just avoid reading the whole thing in the first place? Makes sense right? Thank you one and all for reading!

Princess Io of Macedonia


End file.
